


Warriors: Stars Rising

by Novabird



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: reminds me of Starkit's Prophecy, this is a trainwreck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novabird/pseuds/Novabird
Summary: Hi. My name's Novabird, and I am making an AI generate a Warriors Book(Spoiler alert: it's not going well)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A story written by an AI which read the following 12,900 times:
> 
> Moth Flight's Vision  
> Tallstar's Revenge  
> The Fourth Apprentice  
> Hollyleaf's Story  
> Hawkfrost v. Brambleclaw  
> Scourge v. Tigerstar  
> BloodClan Battle  
> Feathertail's Death
> 
> Inspired by "Warrior Cats, except its written by AI" by FalconDevelops: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bo3NYhAKKMk
> 
> Shoutout to Sung Kim, who wrote the code and made it publicly available on GitHub: https://github.com/hunkim/word-rnn-tensorflow
> 
> Each chapter will consist of around 2000 words that the AI wrote. I've formatted it to help readability.

“But spot three cats hunting like yours. I’m fine.” Tallpaw stared at Clear Sky.

“I’ll be fighting over.” 

“I just want to be your friend, and I’m fine.” 

“She’s happening?” Sandgorse looked at Pebble Heart. As Petalfur’s eyes were beginning to bristle. Jayfeather tried to face her, as though nothing. Talltail felt the tip of her tail. 

“We’ve got there was a fox-hearted kits,” she meowed. “We owe it to die.” 

Poppyfrost dipped his head to one side. “How will we see Squirrelflight of StarClan. I’m fine.”

Hawkheart’s delighted growl brushed his ear against the den entrance and Swift Minnow swished the far side of the slope. “Can we tell me what this more.” 

Moth Flight raced to her fur, steering his ears to the ShadowClan deputy, reared among the fog. “You brought us to the Clan.” 

“No, whatever your cough will heal it. You must go home after it,” Cloud Spots mewed. “You spoke even if we find Sandgorse.” 

“But why should I stay here for power. He is going to share tongues with no rasp of musky, wisdom. is what you want up to save everyone, Talltail.” 

Outside his paws and Thistle and Squirrelflight were hauling old long prey, too, in spite of her neck now. He and Barkkit had insisted on going home yesterday. But this was becoming a days that seemed to relish the mouth of the tunnel. Hollyleaf felt an surge of final tiny Water checked at one more sleeping looming as he pushed down the shadowy tail. His head was teeming with sadness. He’d be caused now. 

“And Leafpool had no choice but to she-cat’s camp and squeezed under the water,” he whispered to Lionblaze.  
“Come on healthy pads,” she told Tall Tail, her eyes glittering with fear. Barkpaw veered behind him as he raced to join her. “He’s not hunting. But just hit it. I’ll stick to you,” she whispered to Moth Flight’s cheek. Clear Sky has no idea about a tunnel cats the right fur did, but now Jayfeather didn’t thank up. 

“There’s something that I think she might make a lot.” 

“You’re fine.” Tallpaw watched the kittypet’s eyes cleared, her whiskers were aching in Clear Sky. “You make something if we share it.” 

“You can’t push the news. That’s where you’ve had something to offend it so much,” she mewed, remembering a breath. Dovepaw could see the anguished face of the young one, driving running, running that heather were swooping arching the Thunderpath. Gradually the Thunderpath whirled along the passage between underneath a gnarled roots. Dovepaw had spent scent time to count Firestar what happened to this, he’d noticed what it was to live on this side. Mistmouse settled stiffly in front of her, so tall that her paws grazed the lead. His eyes were sharp with rage. 

Micah narrowed his eyes. “What value you going?” Hareflight hissed. Heatherstar was shambling up at the second beaver, glowing yawned, starlight. hid the high-moor, she dragged a second track of cloud might let WindClan light under the craggy flesh. It was warm against the open, out with dead distance near the Thunderpath and the dogs grabbed up with a heaving wave that began to slow the far bank.

“Look at StarClan?” Dovepaw mewed. Fallen Leaves whisked his muzzle between his muzzle. Thank me! Willow Tail had been broken. Pebble Heart padded past Blue Peak. Talltail followed, skidding toward her, leaping into the hillside where the ranks of starry cats who’d came talking to see this cat’s life as he left, The fox let her mouse knew at the WindClan leader. “What are you doing?” 

“Yes.” 

Moth Flight touched her nose to her cheek. “I know so, if my grief.” Moth Flight confessed. He caught a pace cat onto her wounds. 

“Are you going to get out of here.” 

“Stop up!” Willow Tail mewed. 

“It’s room to leave you,” she wailed. “He should be the best to fight.” 

Bess flicked at Palebird’s ear. “Not too long,” he told her bluntly. “Go up his ears to dress pinning it, she felt sure that he hadn’t has to accept if we lose our trail it’s too sensible to them.” 

And this memory had driven them into crow-food of Twoleg barn. The rogues saw the patrol of trees they gave it off Bone’s eyes, which had moved inside her, full of determination. There was a hope that edged as a sudden gleam past cold air as their pelts flashed around the dust. This would have been broken. It’ll be grateful for it. 

Jake was stuck in something to share a shiver across the camp, heading every little dry, bigger, one day we’ll pool a good place to work over. Tallpaw glanced at Talltail. There was low as his own, he knew at the tunnels that was giving greenleaf cats, and fox became sure which cats kittypets? Tallpaw’s belly swelled with the mouth of the open red flank beside Talltail’s nose. 

“Will it hard let you say it! If StarClan would have been chasing them.” Dovepaw dropped into a crouch and began scraping water to the river-cave. “Come on, StarClan, talk to sleep.” 

Hareflight charged past the sky, following the Gathering. “Have you cured her? You’ve been fighting prey tomorrow,” he meowed. 

Petalfur rose to his paws, his paw steps retreating, and let Shrewpaw fall down along the tabby’s white-and-yellow eye. He lay at the entrance. “The Clan cats need you.” His plump mew was hoarse, and his breath flashed in her belly, she hardly rested her to Clear Pelt’s den. “Did you find any bleeding apprentice,” he puffed.

“I let the anxiety Micah,” Moth Flight shook her head. 

“You must.” Cinderheart’s tone was filled with joy. Heather moved leaves from his jaws. “Thank you for my kit.” 

“Not just hot with home since Half Moon and Dovepaw faced him, anger than Shrewpaw’s broken leg. Will they want you to push.”  
“Her Clanmates died.” His mew was staring toward the gray warrior’s spine. What did she know what he was, and big bellies had something to fight so much here! He slid out of a crouch, clearly already kept his gaze darken? Black Ear scurried after her as he stumbled, rolling from among the edge of the clearing, Moth Flight headed after them. “How do you tell I’m leaving the truth.” 

“And she warned us I can be?” Talltail narrowed her eyes. “I don’t believe what I’d figure to me. We have enough anymore, thanks.” 

He followed the tom between one of the Meeting Hollow, jumping past the bottom, gasping as an ugly apprentice. “ThunderClan camp like you.” He searched the kits.” 

“You wanted to die.” Tallpaw gazed blankly nervously around the medicine cat and scrambled into the darkness before Hollyleaf picked up his scratches. 

“Why are you going to help us.” 

“The excitement! The danger!” He looked at the base of the Great Rock, hoping it store the rim of the heather and tasted the air. Finally she halted and began frozen to a leaf, sweeping his tail across the wide leaves. Bleating with sorrow, she unsheathed his claws and he went on. 

Woollytail stared at Gorse Fur. “Are you going to have something to meet my apprentice that you must hunt with this.” 

“Tunneling is your Clan. Have it gets course I need.” Talltail narrowed his eyes. 

“Dogs!” Jake snorted, hopefully. 

Micah shook his head. “Their catch squashed in your sister die.” Talltail glanced up at Wind Runner, then Micah’s fur shot past him as he saw dawn flash that his claws streamed after him as he rubbed her breath. 

“Go inside him,” guided Hawkfrost and she sniffed them, eyes twitching. 

“I guess.” Wind Runner glared at her. “Last pain I have looking over prey with words? He wasn’t thinking. Now Wind Runner is going to try while Clear Sky ordered us to watch her hunt and touch the grass. I followed Red Claw and Acorn Fur.” 

Spotted Fur had turned her attention to Reena. “You won’t be grateful I’m moor runners.” 

“Of course. Or help the prophecy? Daisy thinks you’re huge!” Squirrelflight asked Gorse Fur even rather into black and fled together. 

Fallen Leaves and clambered over it, nose twitching. “No way! There’s an shared next day that fed the rogues might be all right, all.” 

“Oh,” Hickorynose added. “That’s Berrynose. Half Moon wasn’t heading home.” 

She twitched his tail excitedly. “Ladders will be happy about the Three.” Flamepelt’s a sedge need divided the ShadowClan border, at all. 

“And you thank you,” Toadfoot meowed. 

“Try to remember Sandstorm or Purdy, except ShadowClan.” Reena hissed through gritted teeth. “Keep coming,” he meowed. 

“If you can heal your kit,” he muttered. 

“All now you’re going to tell her heal our scent,” Dust Shadow added. “They say it’s safe for trespassers?” A mangy, words has been moved from a nest working in the middle of the rabbit. 

“I don’t want to know you can walk, you won’t pick for us to die.” Woollytail frowned. “I was watching Palebird’s battle, not better.” A shadow clouded through his as he landed on the grass. Wind Runner didn’t answer. 

Another harder he suggested before she’d let the spirit-cats catmint too. “And we must hit the apprentices on purpose?” 

“Of course they ShadowClan doesn’t need a place to stop it in the wool-lined noise, you find a fresh group of prey.” 

“Really?” Sandgorse snorted. “I’m stuck in your hunting grounds.” 

Wind Runner’s ear twitched. Talltail felt his pacing wet. She tried a lure the Clans who should go together. Sunhigh thought was soothing the newborn camp. Maybe every was here are so many! 

“There cut somewhere whether the prophecy came back!” Heatherstar hurried to her belly, her thoughts blazing at the yellow stone. 

“There’s over with the beavers’ den?” Hawkheart called. Plumclaw stood at Tallpaw’s belly. Red Claw nodded just showing her gaze away. She padded toward the bracken patch. “I’ll be here with one first?” 

Tallpaw froze. “He’s my second opinion. I don’t want to know much cats together.” 

“We’re a warrior. So they’re crowded. To her dismay, the world around the roof was day. and his name are?” Talltail padded through the clearing. He leaped to the half struggling until she remembered their journey looking at the top of the patrol. especially long here, between it inside his mind, Jayfeather told himself bitterly. What would keep all four what given it what’s long. Dawnstripe nodded to his kits. “I’ll try to leave them.” 

“Thanks, Jayfeather.” 

“Okay.” 

Talltail wanted to head. “I’m taking me herbs,” Rocky meowed stalked around. 

“Come on.” Hareflight flicked his tail. 

“You’re fine,” Pebble Heart told him. 

“But I don’t want us to do,” Fallen Leaves padded forward, ears flickering in his throat. 

“Sometimes that’s mouse-brained,” Breezepelt breathed. “Much decided with Sandgorse’s strength. Only which patrol came to worry like being a good friend you could hear them. She’s going to sleep living in the brown warrior. That’s not the stolen one.” 

“Was Micah all the Clan will follow you all this right size, and it’s good,” Moth Flight shuddered. “What does it give Pebble Heart hunting tasty.” followed the other kits. 

Moth Flight stopped on the rabbit at the tom. “But I can share anything without you?” 

“No cat can learn a different warrior you can find them.” She looked at Spotted Fur. 

“We thought it and Bess tunnel they’re worn now!” Jake mewed with Gray step, lay high to washing. 

“What did ShadowClan can be WindClan’s father.” River Ripple turned his gaze to Juniper Branch’s brother’s golden shoulders. 

“Your Tail!” Spotted Fur sounded dead, Moth Flight and Gorse Fur. “But I have trouble on the moors. I fought you!” 

Shrewpaw began to chant, “so well. Show me rest.” 

Reena swished her tail crossly. “Of course you’re sending one cats.” 

“I saw one of us, they slipping down the tunnel as this apprentice had shared a grip of the hunting nest.” Lionblaze spoke to Doepaw’s side. 

“What’s that Doespring, It is?” Hawkheart told.


	2. Chapter 2

“It,” Heatherstar growled. As the night drew back a couple of rain. She started stiffly directly at Dust Muzzle. “They’re hungry if you know that every of the power that may make to be able to hear another cat carried off there! A few that wasn’t the best warrior caught their footing.” 

The flea still scrabbled beneath his paws. He gave on the gap between the old cat’s belly and spat it over the side of the neck. As River Ripple padded across the windswept grass and plunged into the darkness, skidding toward the stone. Spider Paw stood beside a bite. “This has never been used to it?” 

Aspenfall lifted his forepaws self-consciously and nudged the vole again. “There are excited what where we found by Firestar and Willow Tail?” 

It was impossible. Jayfeather could call something of ThunderClan and reach it. “Sandgorse!” He unsheathed his claws. The old she-cat filled her nose hopefully. His thoughts didn’t waver. “I feel something left with Micah. You’ve got the chance to change her nine lives, Mothflight died.”

“Do you move fine.” 

“Woollytail thinks that’s you’ll get you?” He guided Hollyleaf away the dried herbs and let any paw steps, and starlight slowly. With a note of sadness filtering through it thirstily. 

“Is he sent him.” 

“No, StarClan must go.” Moth Flight tried to notice him, her kit-swollen companion special? 

“She didn’t want StarClan to be nest in the forest,” Hawkheart flashed her paw away from her fur as she called to Hareflight and was pinning him through the rabbit. “You’re like protecting our once. He’s too far out eventually.” 

“But we see,” he hissed and padded back to care that the moor wasn’t Ryepaw and a cave rustled the wind pulled between the branches. Prey wasn’t going to keep as a word squirmed behind her as the moon brushed Tallkit’s gaze. 

“He’d never missed farther apart,” Tallpaw panted as Hawkheart crossed the tunnel. She could see a glimpse of the bush that filled the clearing in the heap of milk like more dewdrops watching his twisted while gray whiskers open as he padded off the camp, Dovepaw’s belly jolted through the emotion of them. How could he ever have everyone softened the loyalty to the Clan! He had told her so bothered Tallpaw looking up at Acorn Fur. 

“I’ll go them between us!” Bluestar snarled. “She doesn’t know that help tonight,” 

Gray Wing hooked the chub crumbs on his belly growling. He jerked his heart against the dappled scent of paw steps retreating, in the rabbit. “I’m well scent from heather on,” Moth Flight told him. “Her tail can give you taking a stiffness before you grieve as her leader didn’t take the power herbs to you.” 

Lionblaze pressed her hind paws into Raven Pelt’s kits among the roots. He couldn’t bear it right before. He thought he had to do it before she remembered how brave there was something to learn the entire kits had ever woken each Clan’s territory than it! Dovepaw murmured down. Didn’t they think that or the same, Lionblaze spotted his body for the ones he’d tracked his into tongues with StarClan. A swarm of clouds towered in Tallrock, starlight spilled through Hollyleaf’s shoulder, and Hollyleaf recognized Brackenfur and Cinderheart. As he gazed down at the nursery. 

“Meadowslip?” she sensed nothing and meowed happily and rested inside. He dipped his head to graze. Talltail licked half head, blood swelling on his fur. But there divided the roof closing of the cats as they broke into a chasm. Had he tried to escape abruptly and Tigerstar before it scrambled onto water. Every black-and-white warrior was still fast asleep in the storm. Was the tom taking track of camp. Dawnstripe’s mentor didn’t even kicked up with Wind Runner’s head. Blood welled in his eyes. 

“Stoneteller?” Darkstripe and Palebird went on at Gorse Fur. He didn’t move. “It’s easy to defeat them?”

“Don’t travel revenge on it!”  
“Well, I had to!” Slate shook the ditch, chasing care “I’m looking over another other cats before she came off their leg. If I think so.” 

She had to balance on their shoulder. When the other cats was running their apprentice, but he still half stepped off with a rat from where the snake in the pine nest. It was covered with trunks and the wind, the water swallow overhead and the easy, leaders sprang into the clearing, the scent that rose faded from dripping way. 

“Are they really do how much it feels better that we’ve died. Will I be out of the hard leaders all four herbs every day when to turn my respects.” Moth Flight understood how to Thunder, Willow Tail and Spider Paw raced up the deep rocks wrapped around heavy until his eyes blazed with sympathy. She glared at Micah. But she knows? Pebble Heart and Flailfoot caught up with him against the nursery entrance. 

Moth Flight blinked at the remains of Gorse Fur. “I’ll go.” Moth Flight scanned the cat who stepped forward with Jake. 

“I’ve meant Pebble Heart went on.”  
“Cloudrunner?” Bess shrugged. “Did help StarClan? Thanks, Jayfeather.” Panic sparked in her gaze. Her thoughts quickened. Slate avoided his gaze. 

“Where did it mean?” He nodded toward a pair of agreement flooding the frosty earth, seeping as though the warm, Dovepaw’s pelt dragged up. Trees flared in his ears, they fought the rest of her Clanmates to listen to the hollow? As Dovepaw made sure it was to creep up and lunged back and nose its paws into a trot, Lionblaze shared the truth in her ancestors all had nagged at Ashfur. But a rogue, her Pelt, and Willow Tail had lost her thoughts. 

She curled his hind fur into a crouch and peered into the apprentices’ den, she paused and led each prey over a corner and sat down. The spirit-cats struggled to Cloud Pelt. “They have to come first,” 

Tallpaw nodded. “It’s so much fun ago,” he warned. “They’re catching WindClan fast enough all more that she understood.” 

Drizzle stood as rage buzzing out of nowhere. Firestar felt her bear a lapwing, flashing in his eyes. “Hang here,” she meowed. Turtle Tail paced the slope and raced for the elders’ den, with a ginger tom. Frogpaw flashed at the clumps of stone smooth as a flash of blackbird and jerked her muzzle toward Talltail. 

“Is he going anywhere.” Moth Flight moaned, guilt pricking his pelt. Pushing around, her ears twitched. 

“But it was your fault!” life can be.” 

“You probably can’t send out! Are you a good nest.” Before he could protest it and escape the Pelt slowed. Every had jumped out. 

“I’ve called picking through the curve of a tail.” 

“Don’t you think they might walk if I reach it, I’ll be all for nothing.” His claws burned. Half Moon’s eyes clouded with worry. An name’s Were they think. Fallen Leaves nodded and carried the largest his voice. 

“Good idea.” Talltail gasped, glittering with delight. “Oh yes—please go at the apprentices patrol, Jayfeather, now that he could protect them.” 

Dovepaw stood on the prey by now. “Do you think I’m going to die. They would have used to hunt alone, but the prophecy came out of here.” 

“This is going to be the same mistake that end,” Jayfeather grumbled with what he must know well enough. “Don’t you want to be a young warrior. She’s let an ceremony,” he snapped. “You hate the taste!” 

“That’s training about blood.” Sedgewhisker’s heart pounded in his pelt, and watched the white she-cat settle among her.   
“No.” Half Moon’s color flashed in her like a whisper. She shook her head. “I will not do it.” 

Bristlekit swished his ears. “Not by a Gathering, we thinks I’m sorry more next special enough to hunt hunting beyond long three medicine cat too.” 

“Okay, I’ve decided this as I look?” Tallkit reached the poppy seeds. 

“What’s what you want to have a dream?” she asked. Micah’s mentor lifted his belly fur. Pebble Heart’s mew cracked. Wind Runner’s mew jerked his back on her herbs. “May this medicine cats we want me to train me with a foolish heads practice” Gray Wing told him, not too much to take a bird from taunting her. “I’ll never think that would happen to sleep.” 

“I don’t sting, without Hawkheart.” There isn’t much dangerous like any about of kits. He sighed. Micah’s mew felt blood. The WindClan leader was cowering from the claws as the dog raced to the nursery. “Hush!” Heatherstar called. 

“Just one lap!” Dawnstripe lashed his tail. “We’ll both be able to hide in the tunnels. That. 

“Yes.” Moth Flight leaned back toward it. Wind Runner stared at Wind Runner. Spotted Fur’s leg didn’t soften her ears. 

Tallpaw stiffened. He must have watched his mother’s gift. As she remembered their dead scents along his spine. “What if I had even made the apprentices yet?” As she spoke, curiosity with paws and whisper as Shrewpaw slid out. 

Slate glanced over her shoulder. “No it didn’t have shown their way away from their roofs. But only have poppy another Clan warrior lets me know any things are better.” 

How felt his mother know if they had a store of prey long and not done with herself. 

“Hareflight, in the ShadowClan cat, are crossing his camp,” he mewed. “There’s plenty.” 

Jake burst from the root and stopped beside Juniper Branch’s jaws. “Wait for StarClan’s power.” 

“It’s like you could take on the Meeting Hollow.” Talltail plunged his claws into the steady field. Their scent billowed out of the river. 

“Moth Flight!” 

“You asked me. I know there won’t remember that the scratch on you. You’re a dumb mother myself anxiously.” 

“But if the Gathering just come back? Heart will show me this land despite Whitewing by Dust Muzzle I’d go first,” he whispered. 

“You don’t know that agreement leaves.” Talltail nodded. “He’s wasting your own mother! I won’t be able to the medicine cat if she catches us.” Shrewpaw eyed the old warrior. Tallkit glanced at the moortop. Moth Flight pictured the pale tabby mother with each jolt, then padding over to Dust Muzzle’s paw steps. Rocky was quiet that he was up to her Clan. She could guess which way to the warrior code, he’d explored him from her. 

Jay blinked. “It’ll be part of all Clans, too,” Meadowslip mewed. 

“There’s plenty of knowledge to start a new friend, How that they’re okay?” Rocky hissed. Gorse Fur padded past Micah and peering into the nest beside them. 

“It jumped, excited in the darkness of the moon breathing before they’d never slept in the shadowy forest. . . . . . .” Palebird called from the herb rock. She’d turned to Tallpaw’s paws, his tail flicking ominously above the bank and followed yesterday, words, still with tiny yapping from the murmuring of the Clan cats could turn a whisker from the Thunderpath nudging his jaws in warmth. 

He lifted his chin. “He would, where Jake didn’t mean which plan she couldn’t try to do?” Finally Lionblaze yowled. He led the way up the clearing at the same traces of relief. Wind Runner could hear Pebble Heart set the sky. After far from the tunnel. Leafpool curled past. The cats were still only so special. He had trusted me to eat everything about Fallen Leaves that hurt her ears desperately. “Who’s in,” his voice on. 

“About Hopkit ran back to camp through the tunnels, but Tallpaw?” Tallpaw dived through the tunnel. The grass warmed and hollow hit her tongue. The nest of some cats had turned on the earth, where they were sitting together. Dovepaw picked up the line of air, then dropping the rest of the alley. a wide dark pelt of Juniper Branch’s mew. She watched her share. 

“No more looming with you,” Dawnstripe ordered. Gorse Fur blinked his muzzle against Wind Runner, sending harder breath as Dovewing and Ferncloud coughing his mouth open with apprehension. Ryestalk looked surprised. “They didn’t die!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other RiverClan cats halted and looked at Jayfeather with a welcoming wail of moonlight. “And where we have to do what we are.”
> 
> Jayfeather’s ice-blue eyes sparked with blood. He glanced at the rabbit. “You’re just a tunneler.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed some of the input text, as you'll maybe notice by the new characters (for example, Ivypaw is now referred to more commonly as Ivypool, etc)! I hope it's at least somewhat more coherent ^^;

Pushing her tail at her belly. “It’s an apprentice name like fish.” 

“Maybe you’re not going to eat you.” He slid from the nest. The bracken of uneasiness burned in Shrewpaw’s chest. Fear edged his mew. 

“And I’ll get some more fox-lengths, it feels like a long barrier from patrol since you in the mountains,” Rock retorted. 

“Not well,” she argued. 

“We have to try.” He glanced at Dust Muzzle. “We need to send the promise of any other kittypets, unless we could feel safer and agility with us the same thing.” 

She nodded toward the fox again. “At least it’ll feel useful and for their first session.” She touched her muzzle toward the Moonstone. Tallpaw pressed her over its spine but and appeared at the path that that led to chase prey over with fiercely open, strongly along the roots. Bramblestar heard the heart from familiar scent. 

“Following her dreams of believe most moon of WindClan. I’m useless enough for a tunneler could become a warrior.” He grabbed Moth Flight’s eye, her pelt grew wider as she blocked the tail growing steps of this cats. Only Cinderheart led them to his belly eyes. 

“There do you go. You must be keep moving.” She was already offended at his father’s words, she drew a paw step from squeezing her paws move. She suddenly wondered if she had killed us! Her voice struck her brother. 

“How left her to make him, I want to what?” Shaking by the noise of the birds flashed through her, she sniffed the hedge. As she woke from a fresh-kill thicket by the trees behind hers and managed to move up, her breath hit her until they were fast against the first patrols of the cats in the water. Suddenly soon right on the whirling, dodging, golden- furred bush and her heart approached the clearing. 

“Call rabbits forever.” 

“There was an apprentice moves?” Slate rumbled. 

“Eventually.” Stagleap ran onto the gap, feeling the water, slipped on alongside her. The current brushed through the mud and landing from among the Clanmates glittering below the fences. I felt that she could drink. 

“Toadstep, Rosepetal,” he meowed in the lead. “I’d rather fit like one! They would have been ready to kill the badgers.” 

Wind Runner lifted his head groggily to give the way it would rest. “Toadfoot, do I,” Toadfoot murmured, then added more briskly, than a tabby warrior had blown a look at him in confusion. Tallpaw met her gaze. 

“The kits should never collect the brown animals. We won’t hunt, thanks,” Jake murmured, bound to his paws raked into terror. sitting beside his brother. 

“You had I mean?” Cinderheart gave an annoyed flick of her muzzle as they padded across the clearing. The bird was coming for them to meet her heart. The WindClan leader blinked with anger. Her mate, confusion sounded outside. 

“I should understand what StarClan goes in?” Clear Sky asked. Toadstep’s pads rose toward the rock. 

Bramblestar let out a snort of disgust as if he were alive. “Come too much.” 

Lionblaze was quicker before. They’d decided the way they’d enjoy Stoneteller’s den home. Wind Runner have killed Barkface’s curiosity, so if she did, I couldn’t tell them how I stayed like would be strong. The anger made out the familiar kits and his battle quivered. She’s always younger territory. Jayfeather stood on the floor of the hollow, and too weary to only the squeak of for wide moons on the other side, who was sharing tongues with her who was being bright. Her vision cleared. A shadow darkened again and drenched at Barkpaw plodded through the reed Thunderpath. 

The passage led through the den. The camp yawned her muzzle raked into Talltail’s paws as she stepped forward. They paused in front of the small gap in the grass. “Quick!” Lilypaw and the two cats had come to talk to Black Ear and Clear Sky’s last. “I cast your new apprentice, Apple,” Tallpaw watched him a sharp lick in front of him fondly. “They need the border again.”

“Okay,” he rasped. 

“I don’t want to get back to help any days.” 

“Then what happens when you can have hungry for the speed.” She settled down a new Twoleg, only finished her death and dart out to the other cats. “What?” 

Mews of SkyClan scent markers. Spotted Fur had been left and crest on the lake. “Get back?” 

She started to share his optimism. She was going to attack us. “Let’s have first is the first time, we have as well as paws as you are two one medicine cat. Would she tell you to go back to WindClan.” 

“Good.” Berrynose sat up to Hareflight’s paw and from following them where he was speaking along the tunnel at her head bowed, turned halfway crumbs from the leaves that cut out behind them; the cats headed down, but it was hard to concentrate, but the rain had disappeared. Tallpaw dragged herself into the afternoon nights came from the Cave of Pointed Stones. The dog barked for more prey under such joy. Micah was nervously around Dappled Pelt’s eyes, but she was disappearing though their dark white pelt shimmered with hunger Tallpaw ran, as she saw Woody stiffen, her eyes back from the ShadowClan border. 

“What you should get much dif moons and—” 

“Are you saying we share the moor. They will be so hard for good?” The other cats have pulled them; her kits belonged to Icecloud. 

“I was too good to set through the ridge between two days, as if I hadn’t name her Clanmates doing with you.” She lapped the injured glance with another tails clamped Hollyleaf, a whisker’s length since he was watching Woollytail to recover. 

“I don’t want to leave, you’ll be asleep without you apprentices. You just have a dream,” Squirrelflight admitted. 

“I don’t know,” Tallpaw’s pelt pricked warily, ears flat, “We’ll be fighting in battle, or me,” she went on, catching up with the fainter outlines of clay every words.

Panting thoughtfully, and it came out and find out a moment later it would carry out a bit like grief. Reed Tail wanted to wail together to cats on his side. “Come on, it’ll stop the kits.” 

Dovewing turned back, shock was indignant. 

“Who Is that you’re here enough. If I had to share behind?” Toadstep asked anxiously. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll speak with SkyClan cat. You must have keep caught a bit of herbs before any good cat?” 

“Of course you do!” Toadfoot whispered. 

“Keep a new apprentice you can, and with me,” Moth Flight explained.

“In your dreams!” she mewed. “It’s a tunneler should depend on you.” 

Dust Muzzle hauled herself around to Foxleap. He crouched beside Sparrow, and raised his tail commandingly as if he had regained control of his took a heartbeat, but at SkyClan blood. “Ivypool and Rippleclaw had gnawed the old Twoleg nest,” Micah explained. 

“You’re different territory?” Talltail blinked. “Pretend I will be carried again!” 

Moth Flight could do with Wind Runner? I was going to touch out in the rockfall. I was my name. Willow Tail hared alongside her. Talltail paced in and swiped him from a steady warrior. Cats rocked in Blossomfall’s jaws like Twolegs in the Great Battle. His voice was somber as she jerked her head awkwardly. “We can’t share more of his tail stuffed with scents.” She murmured. 

The Clan should often return to moons, and made it easier for her actions. She noticed Reena sleep around her. If Dovepaw let Tigerheart or his Clan was. Bramblestar could sense that she’d skimmed up as his mother had been completely and more about that several cats clattered into the shadows. Had he have mice, and go on training before nettles. Pain dipped his head and shuffled it from behind the water. 

A large gray tabby she-cat shot into icy distance. The other RiverClan cats halted and looked at Jayfeather with a welcoming wail of moonlight. “And where we have to do what we are.” 

Jayfeather’s ice-blue eyes sparked with blood. He glanced at the rabbit. “You’re just a tunneler.”

“No cat is hardly in abandoned well, Briarlight, Briarlight was behaving so much damage from his home and SkyClan leader, similar to murmurs of moss for days. She’s been spooked by questions.“

“Oh, yes,” she murmured, expecting to see anxiety in her chest. Around the heather, her chest rumbled in appreciation—and the medicine cats’ fur golden. Moth Flight recognized her mother. There were deep joy. 

Jayfeather came to Bramblestar. “But I don’t want to climb, they want Brambleberry’s mouse and who have I trespass on ShadowClan,” it murmured. 

“The Clan doesn’t object; one?” Whitetail whispered as she reached out of scrapes. Last half-moon, the star is shrunk the night less tending to her, then there was an struggle to a quarter wood, Shrewclaw lunged until Talltail could jump into the pool. Two dogs has a fire for wounds. He nudged again. “I wonder if she doesn’t know where Jayfeather and her Clanmates worked our names with effort, but it was hard to have a kit, telling her you have to raise my nine future lies from by freezing well, but he’s unconscious.” 

“Jigsaw had a way to give Squirrelflight all the way out.” Dovepaw’s neck fur bristled as she fell, Moth Flight watched, the panic rising. A splotchy ginger-and-black she-cat grabbed his front claws hopefully at the clinging wind. A wall of wave they jumped toward him. Bramblestar’s huge body had disappeared. Micah’s breath rumbled that was seeping in Sparrow’s jaws. He seemed to climb the scratch from her pelt. 

“StarClan know we’ll take going?” Hollyleaf demanded. 

With a groan, “Make it over with,” Dovewing thought. And if they have a chance to treat her, though I’ve known what the rogue had wandered from the tunnels by twigs moves. slipping along the tree, making himself eyes tunnels deeper into the crystal lead, lined into frantic scent Jayfeather, he saw it coming from white direction. “I can’t argue on you, and we’ve done and find the way out. We lost a kind friend. We found a possibility that we’ve were visiting bad,” Jayfeather went on. “It won’t be easy to decide the mouse- gorse moves?” 

Tallpaw shook his head. “You clearly won’t mean Hollyleaf?” 

“I give you down.” Crowfrost was pleased. It didn’t all feel sorry for her calling to try to her. She shuddered in a maze of cats scent. Hickorynose stood at Swift broad and she stretched, pride flaring across the grass. Wind Runner’s eye darkened. 

“Come all that proves I scared your days.” Dovepaw’s voice rose to his paws and glared at him. Taking a mrrow of disappointment. 

“You will get involved,” Bluestar murmured. “Still, we be sure? on my Clanmates will refuse me just help me?” 

Minty let out a tense patches of every cat’s bird. “Stagpaw was training with so many RiverClan decision tunnelers came and mix Briarlight, who you suffer about them.” 

Tallpaw sat up groggily. Keep up and once she was distracted by the first of their scent. She sent her, though he’d felt starting at Lionblaze and Hareflight behind him, skidding on the grass behind. Jayfeather led his question. 

“Why not?” Bramblestar asked, not argue. There was better hard to argue or find to let me. A moment there had faith like a twig. But Squirrelflight, I’m still keeping the difference out about border or one another, lying in pursuit of shadow. The Twoleg leaped up. 

“What fallen as it goes past pawful to the Tribe who called Princess,” Lionblaze flung up. “Wind Runner stuck her whiskers on the rest of her stories,” Thornclaw spat. “Then let it just not do?”

Her brother followed his gaze. “There’s plenty in this morning.” 

Tallpaw curled upslope. He choked with her tail to his side, and she became pleased. A heartbeat later the warmth seemed to melt at her Clanmate and heard paw steps into ShadowClan. Tallpaw’s belly tightened. She’d got to stifle another breath. “Help me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firestar looked at the mountain cat. “What do we go find off.” He scanned her gaze. She was pointing with his tail as they ducked into camp. He was suddenly aware of her moons walls, and the drought is empty, down— Dustpelt was staring at him. 
> 
> “Blossomfall, you’re so fine,”

“She’s was thinking of our powers our language. This definitely has to do anything since his life were in me. She said that she hadn’t seen her fighting frogs chasing it. And the dead she-cat has to going home for hunting,” Barkface meowed. “Now if I didn’t choose to some? For a moment they would have come back to the edge.” 

“I have to learn with this,” Whitetail announced to stifle her senses on the battle scent among all four cats. 

“I took your kits, too,” Ivypool replied hoarsely. A movement from the trees caught on the mud. “See what we’re wise or no point on his own, I don’t turn me yet.” 

“ShadowClan doesn’t taste as they came back? A moment later if there’s no dumb mother and paws? We just hope I do things,” she insisted, her mother was glad newleaf had been the kits since she’d seen the stiffness in their medicine-cat like a WindClan patrol’s that she didn’t argue as her tossing the warriors’ den. He was an breath at her paws. Moth Flight scrambled down behind him. Moth Flight leaned under her chest. 

“Didn’t not!” Alarm sparked on Moth Flight’s chest. The patrol’s mew came from view. Was it recognize they had walked hold of saying she was used to the hunting tree, he’d come to check the grass. Every hair in his ears showed warm and their claw bone brushed the surface. Moth Flight’s paws seemed to free Seedpaw’s fur feathers. 

Hickorynose was still purring. “We don’t have to kill the code to hide the ceremony,” he soothed. Micah’s eyes lit. “Will we hear the flat voices made tunnelers like a attack.” 

“That’s enough!” Jayfeather asked his shoulders where his head was urging him for love the look of sadness and apprehension. bushes out from washing the thorns. Silver Stripe froze, her eyes gazing in appreciation—and fall around and like an moons, and gave him more strongly off all or intensity of them around by, like the harder space than he was, it was perched in new cats. After far into all night. Two moons had got to remember to Shy Fawn; I found herself floating or possible that she was, even Jayfeather could move, but sadly, she staggered into a wash of rabbit, if they came, the Twoleg found anything and tired. 

“Why didn’t have to protect myself!” 

“We could get sap for them.” As Emberkit repeated him, because she’d been known for Lionblaze as he plummeted out of camp. Her ears stood in sinking like a strip. “Oh, about you at Jagged Peak that The rest of the patrol smelled so hard in his turn.” 

“That was her special kits? It’s not a mouse.” the RiverClan leader mewed to her as she spoke. 

Tallpaw halted, her heart lurching. Flailfoot flung him along hers, and he hadn’t stopped Highstones pulsed from the water. It tasted here but he swallowed it anyway, working feverishly as he leaped at the top of the river. 

“Are we here?” Hollyleaf swallowed. Talltail was pleased to see that the scent of monsters were cleared. 

“You’ll teach this anything, I can find out that way.” As they entered the hollow, Lionblaze noticed what was happening harder and clustering in silence, their pelts lashing out behind him. Lionblaze followed his starry pelt a muzzle-length toward them. Hollyleaf flooded gingerly at there. The WindClan deputy, Ashfoot, Hollyleaf, and Frankie settled down to her in met other water. 

“Let’s hope it too? What do we going to say?” He lived as Sedgewhisker vanished into the corner. 

Bramblestar shook his head. “Hurry through the grass as she clawed to the front of the grassy gorse.” Rocky’s first wave in her shivered he ducked down into his ear. “Firestar says Tallpaw understood her kits say the day we were on you! Oh, Jayfeather, didn’t get any much around the tunnels.” 

Half Moon blinked. “What do they take the night where you can do this! In ThunderClan.” Her heart swelled Jayfeather seemed going, and her paws still open, her fur shimmered with irritation. Why was Wind Runner still standing too close to the rogue’s den that was limping fit to a fight. 

“And now that he wants. Tiny Branch —” Micah heard the woven breath of fresh fish. Why was she? 

“Something we have back everything will be fine,” Dawnstripe told Shrewclaw, his belly nagging more than two. He blinked, recognizing ShadowClan cats together. Too intent in trouble? 

“Okay,” she decided. 

“The Tribe feels to drop from and passing in comfrey, I’m useless enough hard. I’ve been at the end of the border,” Jayfeather stated flatly. “She has no fresh moons for my Clan.” 

“Okay,” Petalfur called. “We can’t come see you.” 

She headed down the warriors’ den, using her mother, knowing Dovewing’s mother the one dipped of her legs hollowed into it and her eyes were wide. 

“The fish will come too?” Jayfeather insisted. “Sorry, we can stay next time.” 

“I had to admit to wait for you to save you now,” Squirrelflight replied, sinking his shoulder. “It’s great you here.” 

Moth Flight collected a echo of cracks in the bitter scent looming on, letting excited underneath your paws, she stared at the second creature. “Hey, Sparrow. I hunts with prey.” 

Tallpaw stared at her. “For how is it?” 

The old she-cat bowed his head, screwing up his tongue. The water edged and young Tail padded at her brother in case he had never done Silver Stripe thing. If he was, it could create turn to speak back, her heart leaped the roar of a mass of red nest, Brackenwing stuck his head around, ready for what he was to lean where her mother felt helplessly clearer and away to make places for their first time. How could these cats carry him a moon, and with Jayfeather straight inside Briarlight. Her heart pounded brightly in his throat. An shone in the few Minty and Lionblaze dashing up to them. 

“What now? But I’m Bewildered ground around here and forest from WindClan!”

“No, thank your mother.” Moth Flight met her gaze. With striped small pelt flashed into the shadows. “There doesn’t look as much.” 

“We’re still going to treat the Twoleg dens?” Jake fell underneath her sister as he continued. 

“It’ll be mouse-brained, but that’s what you’ve eat.” Talltail glared at him, golden head blazing as thick fur stretching around him. Moth Flight had been on the top of the camp; it wasn’t the first time that ended by the harsh badgers, Jayfeather would never speak for the last way that they were emerging from the heather into the distance. The tunneler seemed quite wriggle against Wind Runner’s leg. He whirled around and fled to the gloom. 

“What?” Foxleap was watching, powerful voices had scarcely standing together it loomed down over the submerged tree, he saw that another patrols had spent enough to be powerful than this? She could even explain everything that he’d given her make this? But the cats crowded against Heatherstar. She could just hear her crashing into the cool moss that held up. The stick had started to build a way out. Perhaps that this was not a kit. 

Bird continued commandingly she appeared behind the closest fence. Stars specked the Twoleg nests. She began to stand down the last remnants of a rabbit hole. Fury scorched them and rolled over, sticking out from side to rest, too, Bramblestar crossed the clearing, and for several heartless dogs would even feel his chest vigil. 

“Yes, if you can.” Willow Tail looked confused. 

“I want to help. I was a best day,” Graystripe meowed gently at her paws and she let out a snort of amusement and her whiskers hardly fogging of glossy beams of light. Her front paws thudded around him and she quickened her pace. Reena’s ear body from her mate, and ears trembled at the moor-top. Her den and became pleased and her littermates, still broke into a narrow thicket. 

“Bramblestar, she’ll spread with Sparrow, then she added to me,” Moth Flight told him. “Let’s be fine.” 

Spider Paw was churning where Hawkfrost and Lionblaze parted to fall. Ivypaw twined her eyes on the edge of the river, Fallen Leaves pushed his way carefully over to give a trail from a maze of cats pinned new tunnels and the rising marks of the moorland filled his whiskers. Tallpaw jerked his head over to confront her mother and the muted brown elder, her heart didn’t move. 

She looked straight at Jake. She sounded baffled, at the roots of the nearest wood, while Whiteberry padded across the den. “They won’t help me! She’d better shake in pain for some moons to come.” 

“I thought you’d do this, I borders within the border and look very much. But we might be a new lake?” Jayfeather prompted. Jayfeather’s throat tightened with frustration. Dust Muzzle didn’t feel as excited as she led him away from the medicine cat’s belly. He leaped happily at the branches. She left his friend. Rocky sniffed gingerly at the slightest tang and wadded a sleeping trail to the heather, as though his belly was mixed with her and Jagged Peak had moved inside the long grass. From now when the prey was spread underneath his paws, the patrol headed clumsily into the grass above their heads to dry ground. 

“The Clans was getting wetter!” Thunder sounded pleased. “He always knew the beavers?” 

“Beavers?” Jayfeather knew that she was picking a pace from surprise that had left Jayfeather than the gentle thorn between her at its wings, then flew down, her heart twisting with pain. Sedgewhisker stopped in front of her just and Brackenfur padding down to his littermate. Their tail was fresh, like fluffy. 

“We look down outside the way.” All of ShadowClan cats hurried to the medicine cats. Its broad, mouth looked from side on slick, damp trails as night disappeared brighter outside the steep bank and in the same with smeared a ivy stems sliced deep into the roof. “Let’s find up,” she meowed. “Washed well. Maybe Half Moon will come to me.” 

But they were coping but she hadn’t learned that frightened he What else would the spirit-cats didn’t boast the times left this way. Firestar looked at the mountain cat. “What do we go find off.” He scanned her gaze. She was pointing with his tail as they ducked into camp. He was suddenly aware of her moons walls, and the drought is empty, down— Dustpelt was staring at him. 

“Blossomfall, you’re so fine,” she meowed. “We don’t kno—” 

“I’ve did it once she had seen with the way to a kittypet either. You’re the best tunneler soon enough to be dark up there.” The weird thing who was leading back to her territory. Jessy swished her tail gently to catch wide and her jaws parted to taste the earth. “I will even wait for us to come first.” 

“Really?” Clear Sky’s tail twitched. 

“I’m so much water!” Dovepaw added to him, her voice cracking. He scanned the way into enemy mouse, the early breath of Twolegs wreathed over him. Tallpaw sprang to her paws and prayed silently to the first hint he bounded back to the hollow. Its bird cut through a fence of sunlight had begun to patrol and another short kittypets seemed spooked by what I had to learn to carry her far into the trees of ShadowClan territory. They reached the bramble thicket, spreading past the open grass, but they were growing pains than a soft farther along the SkyClan border, Dovepaw up the rogue’s teeth and heaving more growl. 

“If Talltail can’t come home.” Barkkit shifted her paws. 

“I’ll be fine,” she whispered. The tom gasped as he emerged from the flooded lake and her on being a broad crack in the smooth and forest that rose from close by. A small dark brown she-cat earth from the brambles: Jayfeather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've decided on 7 chapters - 6 ai generated, and the 7th being me working with everything to make a somewhat more coherent story


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The moon flooded, you need to stay away!” Rowanstar paused and grabbed him on Ivypool. “Why must you have kits.” 
> 
> Letting out a ferocious yowl, Slate rolled Moth Flight’s paws as though he kept Ivypaw’s look on them with suspicion, and Moth Flight. She had to strain for injuries. “Bring her the medicine cats who can stack news of the whole Clan!” Jayfeather had nearly wrenched up traces of hostility. 
> 
> As she tore the fur from the narrow passage, Lionblaze spotted the tiny gap between where she’d mentored their voices brush her paws. Tallpaw strained to see Micah into the long grass, unmoving.

“She’s was thinking of our powers our language. This definitely has to do anything since his life were in me. She said that she hadn’t seen her fighting frogs chasing it. And the dead she-cat has to going home for hunting,” Barkface meowed. “Now if I didn’t choose to some? For a moment they would have come back to the edge.” 

“I have to learn with this,” Whitetail announced to stifle her senses on the battle scent among all four cats. 

“I took your kits, too,” Ivypool replied hoarsely. A movement from the trees caught on the mud. “See what we’re wise or no point on his own, I don’t turn me yet.” 

“ShadowClan doesn’t taste as they came back? A moment later if there’s no dumb mother and paws? We just hope I do things,” she insisted, her mother was glad newleaf had been the kits since she’d seen the stiffness in their medicine-cat like a WindClan patrol’s that she didn’t argue as her tossing the warriors’ den. He was an breath at her paws. Moth Flight scrambled down behind him. Moth Flight leaned under her chest. 

“Didn’t not!” Alarm sparked on Moth Flight’s chest. The patrol’s mew came from view. Was it recognize they had walked hold of saying she was used to the hunting tree, he’d come to check the grass. Every hair in his ears showed warm and their claw bone brushed the surface. Moth Flight’s paws seemed to free Seedpaw’s fur feathers. 

Hickorynose was still purring. “We don’t have to kill the code to hide the ceremony,” he soothed. Micah’s eyes lit. “Will we hear the flat voices made tunnelers like a attack.” 

“That’s enough!” Jayfeather asked his shoulders where his head was urging him for love the look of sadness and apprehension. bushes out from washing the thorns. Silver Stripe froze, her eyes gazing in appreciation—and fall around and like an moons, and gave him more strongly off all or intensity of them around by, like the harder space than he was, it was perched in new cats. After far into all night. Two moons had got to remember to Shy Fawn; I found herself floating or possible that she was, even Jayfeather could move, but sadly, she staggered into a wash of rabbit, if they came, the Twoleg found anything and tired. 

“Why didn’t have to protect myself!” 

“We could get sap for them.” As Emberkit repeated him, because she’d been known for Lionblaze as he plummeted out of camp. Her ears stood in sinking like a strip. “Oh, about you at Jagged Peak that The rest of the patrol smelled so hard in his turn.” 

“That was her special kits? It’s not a mouse.” the RiverClan leader mewed to her as she spoke. 

Tallpaw halted, her heart lurching. Flailfoot flung him along hers, and he hadn’t stopped Highstones pulsed from the water. It tasted here but he swallowed it anyway, working feverishly as he leaped at the top of the river. 

“Are we here?” Hollyleaf swallowed. Talltail was pleased to see that the scent of monsters were cleared. 

“You’ll teach this anything, I can find out that way.” As they entered the hollow, Lionblaze noticed what was happening harder and clustering in silence, their pelts lashing out behind him. Lionblaze followed his starry pelt a muzzle-length toward them. Hollyleaf flooded gingerly at there. The WindClan deputy, Ashfoot, Hollyleaf, and Frankie settled down to her in met other water. 

“Let’s hope it too? What do we going to say?” He lived as Sedgewhisker vanished into the corner. 

Bramblestar shook his head. “Hurry through the grass as she clawed to the front of the grassy gorse.” Rocky’s first wave in her shivered he ducked down into his ear. “Firestar says Tallpaw understood her kits say the day we were on you! Oh, Jayfeather, didn’t get any much around the tunnels.” 

Half Moon blinked. “What do they take the night where you can do this! In ThunderClan.” Her heart swelled Jayfeather seemed going, and her paws still open, her fur shimmered with irritation. Why was Wind Runner still standing too close to the rogue’s den that was limping fit to a fight. 

“And now that he wants. Tiny Branch —” Micah heard the woven breath of fresh fish. Why was she? 

“Something we have back everything will be fine,” Dawnstripe told Shrewclaw, his belly nagging more than two. He blinked, recognizing ShadowClan cats together. Too intent in trouble? 

“Okay,” she decided. 

“The Tribe feels to drop from and passing in comfrey, I’m useless enough hard. I’ve been at the end of the border,” Jayfeather stated flatly. “She has no fresh moons for my Clan.” 

“Okay,” Petalfur called. “We can’t come see you.” 

She headed down the warriors’ den, using her mother, knowing Dovewing’s mother the one dipped of her legs hollowed into it and her eyes were wide. 

“The fish will come too?” Jayfeather insisted. “Sorry, we can stay next time.” 

“I had to admit to wait for you to save you now,” Squirrelflight replied, sinking his shoulder. “It’s great you here.” 

Moth Flight collected a echo of cracks in the bitter scent looming on, letting excited underneath your paws, she stared at the second creature. “Hey, Sparrow. I hunts with prey.” 

Tallpaw stared at her. “For how is it?” 

The old she-cat bowed his head, screwing up his tongue. The water edged and young Tail padded at her brother in case he had never done Silver Stripe thing. If he was, it could create turn to speak back, her heart leaped the roar of a mass of red nest, Brackenwing stuck his head around, ready for what he was to lean where her mother felt helplessly clearer and away to make places for their first time. How could these cats carry him a moon, and with Jayfeather straight inside Briarlight. Her heart pounded brightly in his throat. An shone in the few Minty and Lionblaze dashing up to them. 

“What now? But I’m Bewildered ground around here and forest from WindClan!”

“No, thank your mother.” Moth Flight met her gaze. With striped small pelt flashed into the shadows. “There doesn’t look as much.” 

“We’re still going to treat the Twoleg dens?” Jake fell underneath her sister as he continued. 

“It’ll be mouse-brained, but that’s what you’ve eat.” Talltail glared at him, golden head blazing as thick fur stretching around him. Moth Flight had been on the top of the camp; it wasn’t the first time that ended by the harsh badgers, Jayfeather would never speak for the last way that they were emerging from the heather into the distance. The tunneler seemed quite wriggle against Wind Runner’s leg. He whirled around and fled to the gloom. 

“What?” Foxleap was watching, powerful voices had scarcely standing together it loomed down over the submerged tree, he saw that another patrols had spent enough to be powerful than this? She could even explain everything that he’d given her make this? But the cats crowded against Heatherstar. She could just hear her crashing into the cool moss that held up. The stick had started to build a way out. Perhaps that this was not a kit. 

Bird continued commandingly she appeared behind the closest fence. Stars specked the Twoleg nests. She began to stand down the last remnants of a rabbit hole. Fury scorched them and rolled over, sticking out from side to rest, too, Bramblestar crossed the clearing, and for several heartless dogs would even feel his chest vigil. 

“Yes, if you can.” Willow Tail looked confused. 

“I want to help. I was a best day,” Graystripe meowed gently at her paws and she let out a snort of amusement and her whiskers hardly fogging of glossy beams of light. Her front paws thudded around him and she quickened her pace. Reena’s ear body from her mate, and ears trembled at the moor-top. Her den and became pleased and her littermates, still broke into a narrow thicket. 

“Bramblestar, she’ll spread with Sparrow, then she added to me,” Moth Flight told him. “Let’s be fine.” 

Spider Paw was churning where Hawkfrost and Lionblaze parted to fall. Ivypaw twined her eyes on the edge of the river, Fallen Leaves pushed his way carefully over to give a trail from a maze of cats pinned new tunnels and the rising marks of the moorland filled his whiskers. Tallpaw jerked his head over to confront her mother and the muted brown elder, her heart didn’t move. 

She looked straight at Jake. She sounded baffled, at the roots of the nearest wood, while Whiteberry padded across the den. “They won’t help me! She’d better shake in pain for some moons to come.” 

“I thought you’d do this, I borders within the border and look very much. But we might be a new lake?” Jayfeather prompted. Jayfeather’s throat tightened with frustration. Dust Muzzle didn’t feel as excited as she led him away from the medicine cat’s belly. He leaped happily at the branches. She left his friend. Rocky sniffed gingerly at the slightest tang and wadded a sleeping trail to the heather, as though his belly was mixed with her and Jagged Peak had moved inside the long grass. From now when the prey was spread underneath his paws, the patrol headed clumsily into the grass above their heads to dry ground. 

“The Clans was getting wetter!” Thunder sounded pleased. “He always knew the beavers?” 

“Beavers?” Jayfeather knew that she was picking a pace from surprise that had left Jayfeather than the gentle thorn between her at its wings, then flew down, her heart twisting with pain. Sedgewhisker stopped in front of her just and Brackenfur padding down to his littermate. Their tail was fresh, like fluffy. 

“We look down outside the way.” All of ShadowClan cats hurried to the medicine cats. Its broad, mouth looked from side on slick, damp trails as night disappeared brighter outside the steep bank and in the same with smeared a ivy stems sliced deep into the roof. “Let’s find up,” she meowed. “Washed well. Maybe Half Moon will come to me.” 

But they were coping but she hadn’t learned that frightened he What else would the spirit-cats didn’t boast the times left this way. Firestar looked at the mountain cat. “What do we go find off.” He scanned her gaze. She was pointing with his tail as they ducked into camp. He was suddenly aware of her moons walls, and the drought is empty, down— Dustpelt was staring at him. 

“Blossomfall, you’re so fine,” she meowed. “We don’t kno—” 

“I’ve did it once she had seen with the way to a kittypet either. You’re the best tunneler soon enough to be dark up there.” The weird thing who was leading back to her territory. Jessy swished her tail gently to catch wide and her jaws parted to taste the earth. “I will even wait for us to come first.” 

“Really?” Clear Sky’s tail twitched. 

“I’m so much water!” Dovepaw added to him, her voice cracking. He scanned the way into enemy mouse, the early breath of Twolegs wreathed over him. Tallpaw sprang to her paws and prayed silently to the first hint he bounded back to the hollow. Its bird cut through a fence of sunlight had begun to patrol and another short kittypets seemed spooked by what I had to learn to carry her far into the trees of ShadowClan territory. They reached the bramble thicket, spreading past the open grass, but they were growing pains than a soft farther along the SkyClan border, Dovepaw up the rogue’s teeth and heaving more growl. 

“If Talltail can’t come home.” Barkkit shifted her paws. 

“I’ll be fine,” she whispered. The tom gasped as he emerged from the flooded lake and her on being a broad crack in the smooth and forest that rose from close by. A small dark brown she-cat earth from the brambles: Jayfeather.

Lapping sun group a RiverClan den. Heart gasped, cold ground. “I’m a worried blow to their own Clanmates,” she ducked around him and relished the fight, she hadn’t lost her sleep, while Blossomfall watched them anyway, convinced that stiffness Jayfeather was right. Just their dogs among the camp walls, they’d attacked kits since they chose the new dens that might spend some days. There was the first time she had ever kitted suffering Lionblaze’s kitting. Moth Flight marched wearily back the camp entrance. 

Lionblaze spotted a dog reaching now to the groups of yet show her not to throw her Clanmate down the rest of the medicine cat. Jayfeather guessed that they had been there one place to catch it. No time, she called into a circle on the pain that snagged its slits. Moth Flight imagined was talking to where she had taken Half Moon to give Brackenfur that she was standing in the WindClan camp. To Bramblestar’s surprise, she was aware of a pebble sky in sleep, her claws was even brighter to look in marks where she was stirring, and in the lead; Bramblestar had been persuaded to be over, he thought, resting his way into the crumbling forest. 

The rest of her patrol was padding moss from outside in the group. She had taken Willow Tail and Jagged Peak got to her paws and disappeared. she forced his muzzle, his whiskers quivered. “But you didn’t have any herb day, and I’m not sure that it’s dangerous!” 

“The moon flooded, you need to stay away!” Rowanstar paused and grabbed him on Ivypool. “Why must you have kits.” 

Dovepaw flicked his head into the bright patrols. “I’m not.” 

“The infection’s your dumb mother; it’s with you now.” The world seemed to find into her medicine cat. Bramblestar couldn’t powerful remember the long silence. The rabbit closed of bracken that learned to his belly eyes. This was an hurry to now she was about to feel each warmth that were thick and confidence mud took himself toward pain. Clearly he was one of the she-cats in the piles of cats behind the horizon, the red-streaked cats were still continuing. So why had the moor would still be able to touch the she-cat’s weight. 

“I thought StarClan comes back.” Aspenfall glanced hopefully at Willow Tail. “He-He’d have to move WindClan about how serious again?” 

Talltail nosed past Blossom and Blossomfall, her belly echoing with her forepaw beat leaves as he reached the cliff top. “You’re long, I’ll get on too much?” 

“Why were our only chance to lick mice around them. We have to,” Dovewing confessed. 

“Who were more better. What might eat.” Squirrelflight’s voice shaking, Moth Flight blinked, half digging. 

“Are the farm cat okay?” Yellowfang headed across the clearing. 

Flailfoot frowned. “Is this really how RiverClan cats leave moor-running to the cats who will be rogues.” Forcing her a condescending called back. Dappled Pelt shifted her paws. He blinked from in agony and appear on the ground and hauled herself up.

“Mouse dung!” StarClan muttered. She straightened, heading through the dried rocks. 

“Firestar, I want it!” Willow Tail’s mew sounded from the pebbles like to taste the water, then she coughed. 

Jayfeather was good at the same day making the wind into ThunderClan. Why couldn’t she? Yellowfang had taught her about her chest with a branch hovering among the tangled roots of the hollow, the Highledge. That’s why I’m training with kittypets he fed a patrol to cope in the Clans, like something? His words echoed with pain damp air fur covered in Twoleg tracks, by a gap outside the clearing, Dovewing aimed a hiss. “If Black she-cat, and when the badger is heading?” 

“It’s not true! Fish,” She called. 

While Jayfeather was startled to wonder the Twoleg was ruffling her paw on the hard wall of the mud home. Her heart lurched and she fixed her courage. The battle has fed the rear. Whiteberry reared out a squeal as his darkness gaped with excitement. Poppyfrost emerged, shock and Micah dragged an apologetic sigh. “Stop me,” he mewed suddenly his heart and disappointment swept out Bramblestar’s paw steps. 

He swerved in the paw; they were beside him with brambles beginning to move all he was trapped. StarClan smell was like furry than the Tribe I’ve scented Twoleg ever ceremony. Tallpaw crouched beside Jayfeather. Why are they doing here? He would have sent off as quickly as if he was. For some cats were home. 

She exchanged a glance with his forepaws. “Over so we scent all our tunnels store the sky. Or this is so much pain?” 

“I—I’m it all. You need to,” Jayfeather didn’t see the pool of crushing ground wall that they were flat. “Where do we find this catmint?” 

“She must have dozed too.” Pebble Heart hurried in. Relief tingled louder as the tunnel opened among the lake. She had been just bleeding soon. “My ancestors worked right into my sleep. You must keep my scent heather in the other Clans all later, but I don’t make you to know I’m passing up,” she promised. 

“But the WindClan cats don’t know. I am well asking you for you?” Moth Flight nodded. As he padded over to the bottom of the warriors’ dens. Pebble Heart came to the abandoned nest. “It’s what? How could you know?” 

She could see nothing, of something waving of triumph and anxiety flicked against his jaws. “It brought me a drink,” Tallpaw growled. Sparrow shrugged. 

“I’m not stupid. I just blame you. They stop Firestar,” Tigerheart suggested. She shook their head on one side. Grief would not drink as much like the most terrible moon. But Frankie tore out on the early words, he could see that he was on the other cats, like a stalks through these water. Tawnypelt stood from the rock. 

She turned to him on his side. “We’ll need to sleep on. We can’t advise the three other cats where we belong,” he mewed to his Clanmates.

Robinpaw sniffed. “Not as weird-looking as your Dark Forest cats are down beside the stream,”

Bramblestar thought: How could her catch thirsty in the cavern beyond the battle between the Tribe of Endless Hunting. 

He dropped off into the valley. Moth Flight guessed she’d have back it on her senses and before Jayfeather heard her calm, alarmed and share their way up. “Am I clever ShadowClan Clan will stop!” He asked after any cough. 

“I’m sorry I was part of her territory?” Jayfeather puffed out her senses, keeping their pelts kept round in the hole. 

“Careful!” Millie meowed, flinching with emotion. Bramblestar. “Is Micah going to happen?” 

“Calm on,” he lied. Anger glance over his shoulder. She shifted her chest to her lips by scent paw from paths with love. 

“She’ll be quick and another stream to do,” Jayfeather mewed, purring with amusement. Following her home. She didn’t need to talk about her special powers, since he had received in her confession. She and walked away. Part of Lionblaze puffing on her head on the grass. She hooked her neck into frustration. Couldn’t Meadowslip another long, two Shadow sat at the low blue tom. Her Clanmates seemed to stop Ashfur from the cats who had to force away more than by three cats soaking into the half-light. 

She met Honey Pelt on the shoulder. “They won’t track him gather herbs, high, and we need me to fight foxes!” Dawnstripe had looked at her heels. 

“Do you want to help her? I’ll see.” Stone Song let her lean on her throat. She pushed in from her sleep, while Ivypool stepped into Lionblaze’s den and yanked his way through the trees and he pushed past him. 

“Perhaps there was no moon to adjust to life in silence, that, and the first thing she wanted to teach her mentor she’d been to steady her kits,” he guessed. 

“Past help me! Should if we ever know how I do many moons ago. And how did it hurt worse worrying about her own terrain well. Wind Runner’s warrior says she’d get used to the younger medicine cat.” Lionblaze couldn’t tell what the Twolegs ruffling her paws. 

“Is everything fine? I’m not surprised, she focused on her patrols.” Would Half Moon to be Hailstar. 

Tallpaw sniffed beneath his hind leg and swung around with wounds. “But I need to find my own.” 

“But you can’t see you our life like a mushroom. Follow that Tallpaw?” Firestar’s voice edged impatiently. 

“What will you eat it,” he murmured. “I will go to myself, you’re just a rogue.” 

Tallpaw squirmed at his mother, tails streaming out in a twitch of her tail. It snapped at the soft brown warrior. “She must have been picking some way in here worrying about it? When any cat is blaming her a good thing,” Rowanstar asked Cherryfall and Dustpelt, and jumped down. 

“Let’s share tongues,” Spotted Fur snapped at the other she-cats as if he were too slow. She pressed her muzzle to her paws and glared at his gently toward the bottom, as Jake’s tendrils around its pelt to point, relief she fear she had listened to him. 

“Never! I was no medicine cat all regular borders just because things there’s good work,” she meowed. She heard Sandgorse’s paws like a yellow she-cat hole. “You said to spare warriors for helping us.” 

“We won’t leave it. It was as well as soon as a team,” Jayfeather first frightened ShadowClan patrol more leaving the original shoreline, where a swift sympathy at them was lined hard, two scratches were from on either the mass that drifted toward her. Reed Tail laid her sister over her shoulder as soon as she passed him as he blocked her until he reached that’s fluffing out and dry between her in her pelt, claws extended. Tallpaw wondered if Blossomfall were telling his life beside some of her legs! No catmint seemed even the rest of them had met. 

Then the flame-pelted tom acted like everything. “Would he let you?” she muttered, his gaze stretched deep at him. “Why didn’t you want me to be lost on the longest leaves, their skill like Stoneteller, because I’ve got give to tell me what about the kittypets who are we going before why I do that!” rabbit took a medicine word to taste in quarrels around on it.” 

“Sure,” Brook meowed. 

“Wait!” Moth Flight forced her voice to fall. She hurried out of the camp. Moth Flight raced after him and shook his head. “No, I’ve never rescued Cloud Spots together. Too idea. I want to get here first.” 

“But SkyClan has made it longer to hunt!” Stagkit insisted. “How could Wind Runner tell her now?” Her heart quickened. 

Letting out a ferocious yowl, Slate rolled Moth Flight’s paws as though he kept Ivypaw’s look on them with suspicion, and Moth Flight. She had to strain for injuries. “Bring her the medicine cats who can stack news of the whole Clan!” Jayfeather had nearly wrenched up traces of hostility. 

As she tore the fur from the narrow passage, Lionblaze spotted the tiny gap between where she’d mentored their voices brush her paws. Tallpaw strained to see Micah into the long grass, unmoving. 

“Perhaps is better but she wants Dappled Heart’s pride in Blossomfall’s teeth,” Bramblestar muttered to Black Ear by cold light clouds. 

“I’m fine,” she added, doing a few tail-lengths into a pieces of grass walls of leaves by frost. Shy Leaf touch her head was matter-of-fact. 

“The medicine cat can visit every Clan leader of all,” Dovepaw replied. “If we keep everything Sun cat and I was terrified! You’d got anything else if they don’t try any cat on telling them in a nest. What have there are so much pain? 

“I—I’m sorry,” Hawkheart breathed. Petal rolled her eyes. 

“How? I don’t want when I could have done in.” I’m not going to put the other cats.” 

“And does this are you here?” 

“Yes.” Moth Flight gripped her kits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slate and/or Moth Flight just straight up murdered Micah. Will our heroes recover from this loss?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the stunning end to this story

Terrain cut Briarlight pelts thinking of a good lesson to the other medicine cat! “What about the Gathering with being treated with nests? Wild cats are curious,” Jayfeather replied eagerly. 

Moth Flight backed away from her den, her claws sheathed. Mousewhisker first taste of danger. “Help course.” 

Jayfeather let Bumblestripe that it managed to move sharply carrying him. The she-cats’ paws grew louder until they left, Gray Wing knocked WindClan strain to catch debris into the air, but it bobbed up to the water’s edge and their scent. A shiver like StarClan appeared, Reedfeather pushed out another scrap of pebbles after their paws. 

“Cloudstar!” Squirrelflight yowled Thornclaw.

“No,” Lionblaze replied. 

“You should be poppy Cloudrunner in the ShadowClan border,” Half Moon went quietly. “I’m going into the tunnels.” 

Tallpaw tasted the green curve and opened her claws beneath the wide stretch of grass smaller than that there was no shallow red side of the stream, and shoved it down beside them until he fell in conversation, frustrated by the iron tang of worry that just had come. A warrior hole suddenly covered like his terrified shrieks and she fell among the landscape. They caught it behind the patrol sprang farther into her heart. The air shivered and feathers caked the air on the bark. Crowfrost had curiously felt it died in her direction. She leaped down again. Her hind leg felt parched with determination. “You’ll spot a kit clean.” She recognized the name of Endless Hunting! 

“We hunt, now this wood all feels enough?” 

“Yes, it’ll eat for the tunnels—just in case Petalfur’s father needed to say that the Great Battle, and I told me what I is tempted to stop us!” Tallpaw lifted his head was shooing worried away through the trees. 

“I took comfrey.” Cherryfall and Dawnstripe were a few moments later, all the two young cats in the fork of a patrol. Bramblestar could see my father. She was breathing in a second Clan if his father had better but could start a grip to the lake and attacked her. One of Wind Runner’s amber gaze. She slowed as she tried to move out. 

“What’s going on?” she declared. Tallkit felt his breath slowing. Paw steps approached the Twoleg den. He blinked miserably. Shrewpaw’s mew was tightening so Squirrelflight had made it a trace of tunneling is suffering from the cave direction. Her injured ears twitched. 

“What if we find out the stench of your den.” Tallpaw glanced at her leader. And it ran up to Briarlight’s trail and she left Cloud Spots toward the ThunderClan cats, like a wings tossing below, then did not keep his head close to the Twoleg’s, and rested her muzzle on the narrow tunnel at the edge of the ravine, waiting a moment between her and Jayfeather keep one forepaw. 

“He was telling them that it was full of what StarClan didn’t give it hard back to reply.” She paused and vanished into the clearing and reached to the other. A couple of heartbeats was drowned around him like a dream. 

“It this wasn’t they?” she called to Foxleap. He slid back. “I’ve been so underground, rest into you mouse-brained about.” 

“Oh, no!” Jessy exclaimed. “And the other RiverClan cats gets more bad.” 

Shrewpaw curled all at her mother, and the first waste of heather beyond the pine trees. A sodden cat exploded from the trees and farther up the slope toward them, who was sniffing at hers. Plunging and he from them. Minty snorted. “It’s all the times I told you of the Dark Forest.” 

“But she’s going to.” Moth Flight darted out of the middle of the ferns farther up the slope, at them swelled faster half to push her muzzle to her paws slipping on the rim, Bramblestar gave Spider Paw twitching, hard as soon as he fought all night. The two cats climbed upstream to the hollow, water. River Ripple gave her an account of unknown camp. 

“I’m because they came back.” 

“Then she hate. Micah’s duty should I’ll be leaving enough.” 

“Yes, it can’t wait?” Cautiously Bramblestar answered, relishing the struggle and the Thunderpath was getting quiet. Squirrelflight nodded, as though the water threw a stem in the moonlight. She caught Barkface’s eye. Did he think there was no way all that fox-lengths out a ivy ago. She wrapped her ears through the clumps of prickly stone on a single dog, rolling to chaos with small. They kept enthusiastic, tug the slope up into a tangle of brambles that made him barking on the prey heap. 

A few heartbeats later, Ottersplash broke delicately into the grass. “It came at last.” 

“I’ll never have things drag your long way.” 

“We never hope that we can climb there,” Bramblestar meowed. The toms came bounding past, then jumped, twitching leaf sheathed as he touched her nose briefly at Moth Flight and Dust Muzzle to Ivypool and Dawnstripe. The young she-cat’s mew was cut off after it. The trees wouldn’t be lower. 

“It must be much hunters anymore. I hope me like a lot. And even if it wasn’t that at least they’re to me.” She quickened his pace as she settled down to the damp stone beyond. It swooped toward the stream. 

“What is it?” she spat, amusement jolted her way to the remaining warriors of the tree trunk, then a strange time the ShadowClan leader was already trembling, and turned to a warrior. “If Heatherstar is fun.” 

Minty took a frantic scent in his face. “Carry on.” 

Talltail snatched a rabbit at a Gathering seemed to feel the water wet water. “There’s this one or worse?” he exclaimed. “Do you want to talk about the tough stems next to camp.” 

As Wind Runner coughed, her muscles ached with Shrewclaw, the edge of the hollow, she picked up the tough patrol below. Bumblestripe led their water to the moor-top. He slowed, spinning up. “They’ll come out of WindClan.” Barkpaw ducked her lips back with an end. 

“Bramblestar, there’s no mourn mission.” It was Jake’s turn to butt herself upon concern. She turned his chest around to see she standing watching. 

“Fox dung!” Ivypool begged. “There is nothing blocking the stones.” 

Jessy tried to first to halt in a howl of reeds briefly splashing under her trail. Moth Flight and Dust Muzzle took the way out, but it’ll he lose his kin so noisy and the noise of time the paths didn’t struggle to a halt on the hedge. A patrol were gone. The Twoleg’s tortoiseshell followed, made a massive powerful slashing very sleep had injured, signal with him silhouetted scents in the great battle. 

When Bramblestar before she was a blow at the other cats who could be, and she seemed pacing to greet him, without her mate. “Wind Runner!” Talltail wasn’t okay? “That was going to Dovewing, that’s what was it?” 

Jake stood on the edge of the hollow and stopped beside him. “Tomorrow it will happen to the story of us,” Jayfeather replied. “Because I were mistaken, they’d been racing away from so it would she ask what we’re not deaf,” he panted, recognizing that was hard for a heartbeat that was over but he could just kept the ground with making five paws would be trapped in this water? 

Ivypool bent back, brushing the edge of it. Talltail slid out of danger. Tallpaw padded down again and saw excitement spark at another, so how many dogs had a StarClan warrior needed to help the other bird, many moons without unsheathing his paws. “I won’t become ShadowClan’s kit.” Dovewing asked. “Let’s get cleaned Petalfur, can’t make it happen.” 

“If the water is the only way! I’m the tunnel inside, One rabbits!” Jayfeather yowled to him, then to give it a rabbit. How many seasons, lying in the brambles dangled sky from under him; he trotted along while Sun Shadow and Dew Nose was exhausted. StarClan has theirs. Rogues like enough when they need to be nice for hunting with defending of them, so if he’ll be think I give you more than old mother if they were stuck at least Pink Sun Shadow and Dappled Pelt jerked her belly. 

“Now will I.” 

“We found it!” Talltail gasped. He was wondering if the good of it. What if Jake had retreated together to see Jake about this with, much for any Twolegs. 

“They’d done.” Jayfeather looked up from a tree on it. The other cats followed by how much gray scent of debris were dark as a memorial their pelts cleared. Talltail shook his head. 

“I feel better than the dam?” Bramblestar muttered into her and the WindClan leader who found the first hint of a black-and-white gray tom’s pelt. 

“But she’s hanging out of Twolegplace, our territory must heal our warrior code and I still thought he doesn’t make it.” Talltail skidded back his way it. Trees and leaves caked the air. 

“It’s too important for sure,” Dovepaw responded.

“I know,” she agreed. 

“But we did,” she added with her glumly. He had low so fast, and she held it up up the moss. 

“I’ll shore their meal you spying smaller and WindClan Bumblestripe back to camp.” 

“But what does she want?” he asked. Ottersplash nodded. 

“If we shall catch for you.” Reena and Ryepaw collapsed into the center of the rock beyond the fences. There were a word he’d collected attacking gentle stench from a tunnel entrance and dropping their scents when it makes her advance name, then launched up a wide dog. 

“I’ll go alive already?” Crowfrost gave him a nudge with Sandgorse’s ear and rolled out before her heart was writhing in the half-light. 

“I need to send food into your own paws.” Then Sedgewhisker began to swirl at the flame-pelted she-cat. 

“Firestar said no more cat in the stream. Or that out of a nest and a cat know much for real reasons not to go down here now, though it’s even bad,” Bramblestar reported when Ivypool was sitting under a branch. The birds must have been right now. She curled her claws into her ear with her paw. 

“Young Wing!” Firestar dipped his head to apprentice. “Tallpaw.” 

Doespring stretched, surprised when it was left to all the fox. But there was like a flooding moons, he thought while he was standing on the ground. At last she had got to answer, their eyes were silent, until she felt dizzy. His kits were still now. Her paws wasn’t relieved. A few days stir from being broken sour, who could be parched to investigate. The badger had been as beautiful toward Antpelt at his side and picked her back by. Dovepaw had to admit more but he knew where they were. Why had I could, he said when the camp ran across his own. Tallpaw realized that he had crippled Lilywhisker. 

“You killed something when I happy him any dogs again.” 

“Only damp feathers still watching them was meowing doesn’t I?” Moth Flight bit back, her tail quivering. 

“Stay close to the Twoleg.” Jake met his tail a yawn. 

“Thanks for all of you to find it now, but anything we have.” Red protested. 

Snowdrop mewed awkwardly, “I know.” 

Cloud’s words came to them. “Don’t belong to find them off there, or you.” Bramblestar turned his gashed gaze on the old tom and gathered around him, though Hollyleaf could smell their bulky shapes blasted on them. Bramblestar still broke into a stretch, and sat down beside her, but she blocked Jake. Why was the other cats look into the way for the rabbits, but if she was eating, he was alive. To them, she reached the kits or talk to him? 

“I’m glad I will get back. Rocky will still attack one. Next time I do to do?” she demanded. hasn’t been sick and clever, even if we were using each of what did it is, when she’s safe. A two light echoed overhead and realized it could change their way onto the edge of the terrain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this is the least coherent chapter and i may regenerate it

**Author's Note:**

> I may go through this once I'm done generating chapters and pick bits and pieces out to create a coherent story


End file.
